I Remember You
by Trolls-and-demigods
Summary: Sollux remembers nothing about his life. his family, his friends, or how he ended up like this. He only remembers one name. Karkat. What's the significance of that? And how will sollux figure out who he really is?
1. Chapter 1

**((Hey everyone! This is my first solkat fanfic so I hope you all like it! I'll hopefully update every week or two but idk cus now it's summer and it won't be forever. Anyways... it may have some dark parts fair warning but I will tell you when! Love you all ~Kara))**

Sollux awoke with a start. He sat up quickly and looked around, examining his surroundings. Suddenly, there was throbbing and sharp pain in his chest and his head. He laid back down and continued looking around as best as possible. He was in a room with plain walls with a few lame paintings on them. There was only one chair, places right next to where he was laying. There were machines all over the place, and he was attached to some. A hospital? How the hell did he get there, Where exactly was he?... WHO exactly was he?

He tried desperately to remember something, anything. It was dreadfully hard. He felt as if he should have information, but for some reason didn't. It was like a bad connection to his own brain.

He could barely even remember his own name, but eventually remembered that it was Sollux. Other than that, he remembered nothing. Well, nothing except for one word. Karkat. A word? A name? He didn't know for sure. But he knew he should know.

Suddenly, The door to his room burst opened, and a man in a white lab coat walked in. The man in the coat looked down at Sollux after noticing that he was awake.

"Wwell good morning there sleepyhead," the man said with a strange accent and a slight chuckle. Sollux looked up and stared at the man. He looked stereotypical for a doctor, except he had his black hair slicked back with a purple streak right in the middle. He also wore a pair of black plastic hipster glasses which made him look like a hipster fag. Sollux could immediately tell that he didn't like the man, and shouldn't be near him. And, from the looks of it, the man seemed to have strange feelings towards Sollux as well.

"What are you gawking at captor? Do I have something in my teeth?" He jokingly said, clearly attempting to amuse Sollux. "Anyywwayys, back to the matter at hand. You've been out for 34 hours, you have 4 broken ribs, a broken tibia, a twisted ankle, a strained neck, and some brain damage, but you'll live. Must have been some car crash you were in. What were you even doing? Managing to run into a pole like that. Probably texting one of your loser friends.. But that's not the point. The point is you're here, and you're injured pretty badly." The purple haired man droned on. He eventually looked up from his clipboard and noticed that Sollux was still looking at him strangely. He stopped talking, thank god.

"Um.. I'm thorry," oh great, he had a lisp. Fan-fucking-tastic. "but I don't remember a car crash, in fact I don't remember anything. What am I doing here? And who are you?" Sollux asked, his head spinning from all of this information being shoved into his next to empty brain.

"Whehehehehe, you've got to be joking. You don't remember Sol? You're kidding right? Pull a big prank on your x? That's just cruel," The man said. Ex? Sollux had dated this hipster? He didn't seem like his type.. In fact, he SEEMED the exact opposite. Then again sollux didn't exactly know what his type was. But the man was attractive he supposed.

"Uh... No actually. Thorry mithter uh.. Whatth your name?" Sollux said, god his voice was terrible. His infernal lisp dominated his speech patterns.

"Well, I guess if you don't remember, I might want to give you some information... Not because I like you, but as a doctor helping a patient." The man said. He sat down on a chair next to the bed. "Let's begin the facts, and no extra information, and Ill try and be as nice as possible"

"Um... Thankth I gueth... Mithter...?" Sollux looked at the doctor, and asked again, although the past few times the doctor didn't seem to acknowledge the question. Sollux didn't really understand what was happening... He was in a hospital, he just woke up from a coma of some sort, he was very injured due to some car accident that he didn't remember, and his doctor claimed to be his ex boyfriend and was about to try and explain his entire life in a brief period of time. That seemed about right, and it all made zero sense to Sollux right now.

Thinking too hard gave him a headache. It was as if he was searching for the missing memories, clawing at his own mind trying to bring them back, but it was useless, and his brain just overheated. Before he could continue trying to sort out his thought process, the doctor finally began speaking again.

"Well, you were born in a palace byy the sea. Oh wait no that was me. Not you. Just a little joke... Oh whatever" he said, chuckling to himself. God this man was insufferable, sollux already despised him and he had known him for less than 10 minutes. How on earth had he ever dated him? Maybe the doctor was lying.. But he didn't see why he would. Jesus Christ. If Sollux had dated this hipster jackass, who the hell even was he before he woke up in the hospital?

"Sol? Are yyou even listening to me?" The doctor asked, sounding offended.

"Oh uh.. Huh? Yeah thorry I wath jutht trying to thort out my thoughtth" he lisped to his 'ex'.

"Alright then... anyways, your name is Sollux Captor, though I think you remember that. You wwere adopted by your fathers as a baby, and they cared for you and loved you like their own. Yyou have been bullied since you wwere young because of it, and because you have an uncanny ability to hack computers and other electronics, so people think you're a nerd. Which... You are." Computers, yes that sounded about right. Sollux felt like he had finally heard something important out of this tool's mouth. The doctor droned on about Sollux's sad lonely childhood, and sollux hardly paid attention, then the man acted upset, and that pulled Sollux's focus back on him. "Yet somehow you ended up with about 4x the amount of friends I've ever had. Sorry, I didn't mean to get personal. Anyways, you started hanging out with that asshole Karkat," Karkat, that was the name. He must be important. Sollux seemed to remember tangly brown hair and a scowl.. "...and those boys Tavros and Gamzee," the doctor continued "and after that I don't really know what happened..." The doctor trailed off, and Sollux realized that that was about all the information he was going to get from him. That was perfectly okay with him, frankly that weird accent was starting to freak him out, and piss him off.

"Thankth for the info.. One more question if you don't mind anthwering, what is your name? And why do you have thuch a grudge againtht me?" Sollux asked, praying to god that it didn't offend the doctor. He didn't know why, but he did not want to get this man angry. He felt like there would be negative repercussions.

"Oh, I completely forgot that you didn't remember my name. I'm Eridan, or doctor Ampora to you. Whehehe. As for wwhat yyou DID to me, that's a long story. It all starte.."

Before Eridan could even finish the word he was on, the door to Sollux's room slammed open, and suddenly a figure burst through it.

((hope you liked chapter 1! Read and review and shit))


	2. Chapter 2

**(( sorry the delay, I'm working on other things too and I have schoolwork to do for ap English. AnywayI there's chapter 2!)) **

Sollux turned his head weakly towards the door. What he saw made little sense. There was a short man, back turned, yelling at the staff of the hospital and being grabbed at by some of the bigger doctors. "FUCK YOU ALL, I JUST WANT TO SEE MY FUCKING FRIEND YOU ASSHOLES!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, being dragged away.

Sollux knew who it was as soon as he heard him. It was Karkat. "Wait!" Sollux yelled as loud as he could, it still sounded pretty weak. One of the doctors dragging a kicking and cursing Karkat turned towards Sollux.

"We're sorry sir, but it is far past visiting hours, and this man is making a ruckus. Since he has no relation to you, he has to leave," he said.

"But I want to thee him! I want thome explanation!" Sollux replied.

"Look sol. HE can't be here. You'll have to wait til tomorrow if you want to see him," his doctor Eridan said. He then turned to Karkat. "If you want to talk to Sol, you'll have to come back between 3 and 5 tomorrow."

"Whatever you lame fuckass, just take care of my best friend you asshole" Karkat said. Best friend? Maybe that's why sollux remembered him. "Now get these two to let me go!"

"Release him, he'll leave without a fight," Eridan said, waving his hand and turning back to me.

"Why did you want to see HIM?" Eridan asked.

Sollux felt like he shouldn't tell Eridan that he remembered Karkat, and ONLY Karkat. So instead he simply replied "well he theemed to know me, maybe he could tell me thingth about how I got here!" It came out a bit harsh, but he was almost glad about that. He didn't know if Eridan would have listened otherwise.

"Yeah he's probably the reason you're here so I'm sure he could," Eridan whispered under his breath.

"What wath that?" Sollux asked. Even though he was pretty sure he heard him just fine.

"Nothing Sol," the doctor replied, now seeming pretty pissed. "I don't want to get personal, after all I'm your doctor, not your friend." And with that he stomped out of the room.

Sollux sat there awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. He had nearly no recollection of anything about his previous life. He tried to think of something that he remembered, anything.

He thought about what his doctor, and apparently his ex boyfriend (was he gay? Or.. Bi? He didn't remember), had told him. He mentioned something about computers. That seemed good. Sollux felt like he should be good at those. He felt as if much of his life was closely knit to computers. Though he wasn't really sure how.

And what about Karkat? Why was he the only name or thing that Sollux remembered about himself? What was the importance of remembering his name? He had said Sollux was his best friend, but he still didn't see why he would remember only a best friend and not parents, or other friends, or siblings.

And not only that, but when Sollux saw him, his brain had immediately connected the dots for the first time since he had woken up. It hasn't done that with anyone else. He had been in a room with Eridan for practically an hour and he still had just nearly no clue who he was, apart from what he said to him.

Whatever the reason, he needed to talk to Karkat, maybe he could remember something else. Maybe he could remember who he was.

* * *

It was beginning to get late and Sollux was beginning to get tired. Eridan left the room after a few more minutes of checking equipment and asking Sollux many questions, most of which Sollux couldn't answer.

He had tried his best to remember something, but he couldn't even remember his last name (well, it was Captor, but he only knew that cus Eridan told him.), long yet how he got in this fucking fabulous hospital.

Once Eridan left, he spent some time thinking. Thinking about anything he could possibly remember. But he just, couldn't. Nothing came to his mind at all except for things he had learned since being in his prison of a hospital bed. He tried and tried, but things kept floating around in his head, not finding a place to connect with each other. It was like a bunch of scrambled up puzzle pieces, but he couldn't find which ones went where.

Computers, boyfriends, karkat, captor, car crash..?, friends, gamzee tavros, Karkat, not very popular, Karkat. His brain kept going back to the name, as if it were the link to connect everything... But he didn't quite know how.

He did know one thing however, he needed to talk to Karkat, and figure out what the hell was going on. He would find out.


End file.
